kisah cinta sakura
by Roxannie Cosgrove
Summary: langsung baca aja deh!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna!

Nama saya Roxannie,

Saya adalah author baru, jadi mohon bantuannya untuk para sensei.

Lalu, saya juga berterima kasih kepada ReiFujisaki27-Sensei karena telah banyak mengajari saya tentang fic saya ini.#membungkuk

Nah, sekarang silahkan para readers membaca

Rated: T

Warning: aah, nggak tau mau di apakan ni cerita, pokoknya ancur

Typo dll-nya banyak bertebaran atau apalah..

Naruto = Masashi Kisimoto

This story is my idea's

.

.

.

_._

_Rasa cinta yang abadi, tulus atau apa adanya itu rasanya gimana sih?_

_Sahabat – sahabatku saja sedang mengalaminya._

_Sedangkan aku?_

_Aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta abadi, walaupun aku pernah merasakan apa itu pacaran,_

_Karena, mantanku berpacaran dengan sahabat SMPku pada saat ia masih berpacaran denganku._

_Maka dari itu,_

_Aku menjadi takut untuk merasakan Suka, ataupun Cinta._

_Karena aku tidak mau merasakan kepahitan gara – gara cinta._

_Sunday, February 05, 2012_

KLIK..

Sakura pun mentutup buku Diary bewarna peach miliknya dan menguncinya agar tidak ada yang bisa melihat isinya, Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit sambil menatap buku diary yang ia pegang itu. Sudah 4 tahun yang lalu ia merasakan kepahitan cinta. Dia pernh berfikir, cinta itu semuanya akan abadi, tulus, dan lain – lain. Tapi kenyataannya, Shimura Sai, mantan pacar Sakura, mengkhianatinya.

**4 Tahun yang lalu.**

Pada saat hari minggu, Sakura pulang dari Supermarket karena suruhan ibunya, dan tidak sengaja ia melihat Sai di taman sedang berciuman dengan sahabat sepermainannya sendiri, dan setelah mereka berciuman, Sai berkata

' _Aku memacari Sakura hanya ia dekat denganmu, karena dari dulu aku tidak mencintainya, aku hanya mencintaimu, Ino,'_

Setelah melihat kejadian itu, Sakura menelfon Sai bertanya ia sedang di mana, Sai berbohong dan berkata,

'_Aku sedang pergi bersama orang tuaku saat ini, jadi jangan mengganguku dulu ya, Saku!'_

'_Pembohong, sekarang juga kita putus!' _

Sakurapun langsung mematikan sambungan pembicaraannya dengan Sai setelah berbicara seperti tadi.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Sakura langsung meminta Orangtuanya untuk segera mempercepat waktu pindah dari Konoha ke Kiri menjadi besok pagi, tempat kelahiran ayahnya. Dan Sakura pun pergi ke Kiri tanpa memberitahu apa – apa kepada teman – teman ataupun sahabat setianya di Konoha.

**Saat ini.**

Setelah 4 tahun berada di Kiri, Sakura dan keluargnya memutuskan akan kembali lagi ke desa yang mengingatkannya kenangan menyedihkan, Konoha. Ayahnya ingin mengurus kembali perusahaan keluarganya di Konoha yang di titipkan kepada adiknya selama Keluarga Sakura sedang berada di Kiri. Dan di sinilah Sakura, bersiap untuk tidur agar dia tidak telat masuk SMA besok. Sakura akan masuk ke SMA Konoha yang terkenal atas fasilitas dan pelajarannya yang Internasional itu. Sakura meminta kepada pamannya untuk mendaftarkan dirinya ke SMA itu, sebab Paman Sakura adalah Direktur SMA tersebut. (bukan nyogok lho! Hanya mendaftar saja, Sakura masuknya pakai test dong.)

**KEESOKAN HARI**

Sakura Pov's

"Hoooaaam," Uapku sambil merentangkan tangan setelah bangun dari tidur dan tubuhku masih terduduk di tempat tidur putih milikku. Setelah merapikan tempat tidur, aku langsung mandi dan berganti seragam. Setelah itu, aku pun segera turun ke bawah untuk bergabung sarapan bersama Orang Tua dan Saudaraku.

"Selamat Pagi I- lho, Ibu dan Ayah kemana? Lalu apa Saso-nii sudah bangun?" tanyaku kepada kepala pelayan yang memang setiap pagi menungguku di ruang makan setiap pagi.

"Tuan dan Nyoya berangkat ke Suna tadi pagi bersama Tuan Muda. Nyonya sudah membangunkan Nona untuk memberitahukan kepergian mereka, tetapi anda tidak kunjung bangun. Jadi, Tuan dan Nyonyahanya menyampaikan pesan ini saja dan segera pergi menuju bandara." Jelas seorang kepala pelayan tadi yang bernama Sizhune.

"Baikah. Jadi, apa menu sarapan kali ini?" tanyaku sambil menduduki salah satu kursi yang menghadap ke meja makan.

"Lasagna dan segelas Susu Sapi dan bento untuk bekal anda." Kata seorang chef yang datang dari arah dapur sambil meletakkan sepiring Lasagna dan segelas Susu, juga meletakkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di meja makan.

"Terima Kasih." Seruku dan segera makan sarapan pagi itu.

**SKIP TIME**

Normal Pov's

CKIIIT..

Beberapa mobil berhenti di parkiran Kendaraan di suatu sekolah Internasional dan juga terdengar teriakan yang menyerukan beberapa nama dan kata.

"KYAAAA, NEEJI-KUN.."

"HINATA-SAAN"

"NARUUUTOO"

"TENTEN-CHAAN"

"SHIKAMARUU-SENPAI"

"WAAAH, TEMAARII-SENPAAI"

"KYAAAAAA, SSSAAAASUUUU-KUUUN"

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan yang menyerukan beberapa nama. Begitulah setiap pagi di U.K jika beberapa orang terkenal di Universitas itu datang.

Neeji Hyuuga, anak sulung dari keluarga tehormat Hyuuga, keluarga pemegang saham terbesar di Konoha. Dan Hinata Hyuuga, adik Neeji yang kedua.

Lalu, Naruto Uzumaki dan Tenten Uzumaki, saudara yang sangat kompak dan bersemangat ini anak dari pasangan Minato Uzumaki dan Kushina Uzumaki yang berstatus presiden sebuah Perusahaan pakaian di seluruh Konoha. Mereka itu berbeda beberapa menit saja, tetapi perbedaan mukanya sangat jauh sekali, lho. #PLAK

Lalu, ada sang anak dari wakil direktur (Wakil dari Direktur/paman Sakura), Shikamaru Nara. Pemuda yang sangat pemalas, tetapi ia sangat jenius sekali. Dialah yang paling tua dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sabaku no Temari, anak ke 2 dari 3 bersaudara Sabaku. Anak terbesar di Konoha. Sifatnya sangat dewasa dan baik terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya.

**Skip Time menuju kelas.**

II-A

"Selamat Pagi, Anak-anak. Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Dia pndahan dari Kiri. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian mengenalnya karena beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia juga berada di Konoha. Nah Haruno-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Seru seorang guru laki-laki yang bernama Asuma selaku wali kelas II-A

"Selamat pagi, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku pindahan dari Kiri, tapi dulunya aku juga dari Konoha, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Asuma- sensei. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa rambutku bewarna Pink, ini keturunan dari Ibu dan Nenekku. Salam Kenal." Ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah, perkenalannya selesai. Haruno-san, sekarang kau duduk di... ah, disebelah Uchiha-san saja! Angkat tangan mu, Uchi-" Kata Asuma-sensei terpotong karena ada suara seseorang yang memprotes.

"Yaah, Sensei nggak adil, masa murid baru duduk di samping Sasu-kun? Aku juga mau." Seru seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut bewarna merah.

"Iya sensei, lebih baik kami saja!" sebagian perempuan juga memprotes akan pengaturan tempat duduk mereka. Dilihat penampilannya sudah bisa dilihat kalau mereka ini GENIT.#di gampar

"WAWAWAWA"

BRAAK

"KALIAN DIIAM" teriak Asuma-sensei

Hening

"Apa kalian merasa tidak adil dengan caraku mengatur tempat duduk? Kalau kalian masih mau protes, lebih baik kalian keluar dari kelas ini dari pada bergenit-genitan begitu. Dan jika saya mengatur tempat dudukmu dengan Uchiha, maka kelas ini adalah kelas yang paling ribut. Apa kalian mengerti!" Seru Asuma. Semua murid hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan sedikit bergegar, mungkin (?)

"Nah, sekarang angkat tanganmu Uchiha-san." Kata Asuma-sensei.

SET.

Sakura melihat ada seorang pemuda mengankat tangannya dengan cuek. Sakura pun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

DEG.

'Mirip dia..' kataku dalam hati

"Mo..mohon bantuannya, Uchi..ha-san." Gumam Sakura dengan gugup dan duduk di tempatnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Istirahat

Sakura Pov's

Akupun mengeluarkan bekal makananku di meja belajarku. Saat sedang membuka bekal, ada dua orang yang menghampiriku.

"Hai, Saku. Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya!"

To Be Continue

Haah, chap 1 selesai juga!

Kayaknya banyak di skip ya?

Kalau iya, gomen

Lalu, ceritanya bagus atau buruk?

Karena saya orangnya penasaran

Silahkan di REVIEW

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Before

_Akupun mengeluarkan bekal makananku di meja belajarku. Saat sedang membuka bekal, ada dua orang yang menghampiriku._

"_Hai, Saku. Sudah lama kita nggak bertemu, apa kau masih ingat aku atau Hinata?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua._

Rated: T

Warning: aah, nggak tau mau di apakan ni cerita, pokoknya ancur

Typo dll-nya banyak bertebaran atau apalah..

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

This story is my idea's

Review dan hanya menerima flame yang membangun yang tidak seperti chap pertamaku

.

.

.

Chap 2

"Maaf, apa kalian atau aku saling mengenal?" tanyaku berpura-pura tidak ingat. Mana mungkin aku melupakan Sahabat terbaikku semasa SMP dulu. Ya, Tenten dan Hinata-chan.

"Ah Sakura, masa kau melupakan sahabatmu yang hebat ini?" Ujar Tenten sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya.. Ya.. aku tak akan melupakan sahabatku yang selalu bertingkah seperti 'laki-laki' di depan semua orang terkecuali Neeji dan bertingkah layaknya 'perempuan' di depan Neeji." Kata ku dengan lancar dan dengan penekanan di kata Laki-laki dan Perempuan. Dan juga, Tenten memang bertingkah seperti yang aku katakan tadi.

BLUUSH

Setelah mendengar perkataanku tadi, ku lihat wajah Tenten bersemu. Haha, perkataanku memang selalu tepat sasaran. Setelah itu, akupun langsung menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. Mengapa? Yaah, setiap aku mengungkit-ungkit tentangnya dan Neeji, Tenten pasti akan berbicara bahkan histeris tidak jelas. Yang pastinya topik yang dihisteriskan dan dibicarakannya tidak lain adalah 'Neeji' atau 'itu bukan urusanmu!'.

"Hihi, su..sudahlah, ba..bagai..mana ka..kalau kita makan be..bekal ber..bersama di atap?" kata Hinata-chan sambil tertawa pelan.

"Di taman aja, aku sudah bosan di atap terus. Sekalian ajak Sakura berkeliling, Ayo!" Ajak Tenten langsung melesat keluar kelas.

Skip Time di Taman.

"Waah, di sini tenang dan menyejukkan." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan raut wajahku yang tegang.

"Sa..Sakura, a..apa ada masalah?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok Hinata-chan" ujarku meyakinkan Hinata-chan agar dia percaya kalau aku baik-baik saja,

"Sudahlah, jujur saja. Aku melihatmu pucat sekali pada saat kau bertemu dengan Sasuke. Awalnya aku juga sepertimu, kaget. Yah, aku kaget karena mengira Sasuke itu adalah S-"

GREB

"Ada apa dengan Teme?" tanya seseorang pemuda yang langsung memeluk secara tiba-tiba dari belakang Tenten.

BUAGH

"Aw, apa-apaan kau Tenten? Sakit tau! Dasar adik yang tidak sopan terhadap kakak!" ringis pemuda itu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dipukul oleh Tenten, aku masih mengenalnya. Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Tidak ada apa-apa, dan jangan seenaknya memotong dan memelukku sembarangan, Naruto! Lagi pula, kita hanya berbeda beberapa menit saja. jadi aku tidak sudi menganggapmu sebagai kakak!" kata Tenten mendengus.

"Ka..kau ti..tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil menjongkok di samping kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Sudahlah Hinata, biarkan saja si bodoh itu." Seru seorag pemuda yang di ikuti beberapa pemuda dan seorang gadis.

"Ne..Nejii-nii," kata Hinata.

"Ya, jangan pedulikan." Gumam seorang pemuda (Lagi?) yang muncul dari belakang Nejii.

DEG

'Di..dia... Ah, Saku dia bukan Sai.. ingat dia Uchiha Sasuke bukan Akasano Sai.' Kataku dalam hati setelah melihat pemuda di belakang Nejii yang sedang membaca buku.

'Le..lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, dari pada air mataku meledak seketika karena wajah seseorang yang mirip dengan seseorang.' Fikirku dalam hati.

SET

TAP..TAP..TAP..

"Oi, kau mau kemana Saku? Sudah selesai makannya?" teriak Tenten karena jarak diantara kami sudah hampir mendekati jauh.

"Aku ingin ke perpustakaan, Tenten. Jaa" Kataku sedikit berteriak.

'Lebih baik aku sendirian dari pada bersedih.' Gumamku.

Sesudah menaruh kotak bekal, aku menuju perpustakaan yang tidak jauh dari kelas.

Normal Pov Di Perpustakaan.

GREEK

Seorang siswi masuk ke dalam perpustakaan yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu dan segera menulis nama dirinya disebuah buku yang dijaga oleh seorang murid yang sedan membaca sebuah buku. Lalu, gadis itu menuju ke deretan buku yang berisi tentang Romance Novel. Ya, gadis itu tidak lain Sakura. Setelah melihat-lihat buku yang akan di baca, Sakura pun pergi menuju sebuah meja di samping jendela, tempat kesukaannya. Selain mendapat angin dari luar, ia juga bisa melihat taman yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga karena sekarang musim semi.

TEEET

'Huh, lagi asik-asik juga, padahal sudah di bagian inti.' Racau Sakura. Jadinya, ia meminjam buku itu dan segera kembali ke kelas.

Setelah sampai di kelas, Sakura langsung duduk di kursinya dan kembali lagi ke novel yang baru di pinjamnya dari Perpustakaan. Baru beberapa menit dia membaca, keadaan kelas atau lebih tepatnya keadaan di sebelah mejanya sudah ribut dengan segala pertanyaan atau ungkapan yang menurut Sakura menjijikan. Ya, karena si bungsu Uchiha baru saja tiba di kelasnya.

"Sasuke~~, pulang sekolah main sama kami yaa~~"

"Hei, aku duluan. Aku sudah janji dengan Sau-kun~~"

"Sama-sama aja, iya kan Sasuke~~"

"Sasukee~~"

"Sasu~~"

TING *emang suara oven gitu?

Telinga Sakura sudah panas. Bagaimana coba, dia mau membaca tapi ributnya seperti di pasar. Akhirnya, Sakura berbicara dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sangat rendah, tandanya sedang menahan emosi. Walaupun dia pasti sudah tau apa resikonya karena telah menggangu FG dari Uchiha itu.

Author: Jiah Saku, kamu emosi hanya gara-gara kegiatan membacamu terganggu?

Saku: mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga orangnya suka sunyi kok. Salah kamu dong, kenpa bikin ceritanya gini.

Author: inikan cerita aku, kenapa Saku yang negdemo gitu

Saku: aah, sudahlah kembali ke cerita!

Back To Story

"Permisi, apa kalian bisa tenang sebentar saja, aku tidak bisa membaca jika ribut. Jika kalian ingin ribut yang tidak karuan seperti tadi, silahkan jangan berada di dekatku. Teriakan seperti tadi menurutku sangat menjijikan." Kata Sakura dengan tetap merendahkan suara.

SIIING

Semua gadis yang berada di dekta Sakura yang mendengar perkataanmya barusan terdiam. Aku sempat melirik ke wajah Uchiha itu, tampak seperti terbengong saja.

"Terimakasih telah mau mendengarkanku" Ujarku kembali sambil membaca novel. Setelah kejadian itu, para siswi mau memprotes tapi ter-urung karena Ibiki-Sensei sudah Tiba di kelas kami.

Skip Time Pulang Sekolah

"Saku, kami main ke rumahmu boleh? Di rumahmu pasti sepi. Kasihankan kau sendirian." Kata Tenten memelukku dari belakang. Kebiasaannya jika mau meminta sesuatu.

"I..Iya, Saku-chan. Aku su..dah lama ti..tidak main ke ru..mahmu." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo berangkat. Sepertinya Kisame-san sudah menunggu di luar." Gumamku sambil berdiri.

"Ayo. Hmm, Sasuke, kami duluan ya." Kata Tenten.

"Hn" jawab Uchiha. Kesanku ke dia adalah, cuek, dingin, irit bicara, benci perempuan itu kesan ke duaku. Kesan pertama hanya 'MIRIP DENGAN SAI'.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's room:

Wah, chap 2 udah update. Maap yang sudah membaca menunggu lama ya. Soalnya selain di rumah nggak ada modem atau WI-FI, Warnet juga jauh, dan Laptop milikku rusak, jadi nggak bisa ngpa-ngpain.

Terimakasih juga sudah me-rivew cerita ku, ini balasannya:

Retno UchiHaruno: Maap ya nggak bisa Update kilat, karena seperti jawaban yang di atas. Insyaallah aku akan usahakan update kilat, Makasih juga sudah mereview. Jangan bosan membaca dan me-review ceritaku.

Just Rizka: Makasih ya sudah membaca dan mereview. Hehe, yang chap kmaren alurnya kecepatan ya, mudah-mudahan chap yang ini agak mendingn dari yang kmarin.

Yah, tentang Naruto dan Tenten, aku juga gak kpikiran langsung buat mereka jadi saudaraan, itu hanya usul dari author di sini namanya akunya YonaShinju (Kalau gak salah..)

Guest: Maaf kalau aku berkata seperti ini, kalau nggak tau apa-apa jangan nge-flame seperti tadi. Itu reviewan dari Adikku yang lupa meng Log-Out aku milikku. Lalu, aku juga gak berharap terlalu besar kalau fic buatanku laku. Asalkan membaca walaupun tidak review, asalkan reader senang atau gak, aku tetap senang kok. Lalu, jangan sembarangan bilang bodoh ke orang yang kamu gak kenal, semua orang punya kelemahan kali. Memangnya kamu siapa bisa bilang aku bodoh. Siapa tau aja kelebihan yang aku miliki lebih memadai dari pada yang kamu punya.

Yak, sekian dariku. Maap banget kalau telat update. Makasih juga sudah mereview. Jangan bosan membaca dan me-review ceritaku.


End file.
